


12 Dozen Roses

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s03ep17 Heavenly Fire, Fluff, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Magnus wakes up to 12 dozen roses.





	12 Dozen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought originally when I was watching the episode that Alec ordered 2 dozen roses, but a post on tumblr said TWELVE. Boy, you're gonna break the Institute's budget.

Magnus wakes up to a darkened room, the blankets around him seem untouched, but he can slightly remember Alec getting up what feels like either seconds or days ago. 

Everything else is a whirlwind in his mind. He remembers ruining everything, then his brain skips to East Village, Alec had been talking about something, they shared french fries, Magnus helped him cheat at Words with Friends, and something was said about Simon being freed from Clave prison. The thought of it all brings his attention to just how heavy he feels. **  
**

He moves just a little, laying on his side to look at the windows that are usually glowing with morning light, but Alec must’ve closed the blinds and closed the curtains, because all Magnus can make out are the numbers on Alec’s alarm clock.

It’s nearly two in the afternoon.

Whatever.

He’s too comfortable to move. Magnus closes his eyes and thanks the deities that his headache is only a slight throbbing at the back of his head.

The other side of the bed dips and Magnus realizes that Alec must’ve snuck in, that the door must’ve been what woke him up from sleep. He reaches over and touches the back of Alec’s jacket with his fingertips.

Alec stretches out on his side, laying beside Magnus. “How are you feeling?” He asks, a little louder than a whisper. His fingers find Magnus’s messy hair, caked in whatever gel he had smeared in it before he decided to drink.

“Not as bad as I should.” Magnus whispers back, his throat a little rough. “I’m sorry–”

“Nope.” Alec cuts him off, his hand disappears from Magnus’s skin and he moves back a few inches on the bed. “I have something for you.”

Magnus frowns. He doesn’t deserve anything. Especially after the little bit of last night he can concretely remember. Alec should be mad at him, it’s what he deserves for yelling and trying to start a fight during a nice dinner. Magnus is grateful that Maryse hadn’t been a part of this one.

Something crinkly and plastic brushes Magnus’s face and lands beside him on the bed. It smells soft and sweet, something he wants to rest his face against, but curiosity has him wanting to sit up and inspect just what Alec is giving him.

“Here,” Alec moves again and the light on the other side of the bed turns on, setting everything in a warm glow.

A bouquet of red roses lays there next to him, still wrapped in a floral bag. Magnus sits up and smiles, taking the dozen roses into his hands and smelling them. He can’t remember a time when anyone had ever given him flowers. It burns bright inside of him, placing the sun in his heart.

“Thank you.”

“No, not yet.” Alec reaches behind him to the floor and grabs another bouquet of roses, identical to the one he had just put on the bed. He’s smiling now, wide and silly. Alec reaches behind him and gives Magnus a third bouquet of roses, then a fourth.

Magnus has to laugh at the sight of a fifth. “What are these from? What did you do?”

“Hold on.” Alec moves off of the bed awkwardly and steps far away from it. He kneels on the floor and brings up a few more bouquets, replacing his place on the bed with them. In total, Magnus counts ten. “I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“Even when I get drunk and ruin fancy dinners?”

Alec leans in, careful of the roses and kisses Magnus gently and carefully, lingering there just to rest his head against Magnus’s forehead. “Especially then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first chapter to my Greek Mythology au tonight! Please check it out and let me know what you think. I put a lot of time and effort into it. A lot more than I put into this.


End file.
